


kiss my tongue, make everything better

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: One-Word OTPs [3]
Category: Heirs Of Despair
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Hurt/No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Magic, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Thiara is never free from the shackles of her past. In her daily life, in her every action, every inflection of her voice and every choice that she makes is peppered with the bitterness of her upbringing. It was only recently, that she thought she'd found a family, friends, and someone she could one-sidedly devote her heart to.And it was only recently, thathecame back.
Relationships: Thiara Greykid/Darius Tyiarast, Thiara Greykid/Darkeethus Voshk
Series: One-Word OTPs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011654
Kudos: 4





	kiss my tongue, make everything better

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt of this fic is: "paralysis"

Elves were very interesting, at least when it came to psychology and physiology. She never had the time nor the access to the required resources to study her race, but there were a couple of things she knew only for the fact that there were certain stereotypes that came with every species of person.

One fact being, elves did not sleep, substituting it for meditation.

However, as many elven traits she inherited, as much of her physiology seemed to be diluted and separated from anything other than elf...

**_She was half-elf._ **

And thus, she was not afforded the luxury of skipping sleep.

As her mind drifted into unconsciousness, her shaky nerves reeling from the events of the day, notes, soulless husks, screaming, and blood, and battles, and painful memories of an old lizard became only faint flashes of what she could remember. Truthfully, she was thankful at first, for the mercy of sleep. She was tired, so tired of being aware of anything, and she especially wanted to flush out any disgusting _feelings_ her heart now thrust upon her.

No, she could sleep, and everything would be just a tiny bit better when she awoke.

...

**Hah.**

_What wishful thinking._

_As if the world, the heavens, and the Goddess herself would **ever** make things easy._

As soon as she opened her eyes again, she saw a dreadfully familiar room. It was lavish, with oil paintings, golden ornaments, and silken drapes wound with ornate golden thread. She was sprawled out onto a big plush bed, and because she was groggy, it took much longer for her to notice a distorted figure looming above her, and for the absolute _terror_ to settle in her chest.

The figure's silken hands clasped tightly around her wrists, its legs spread over her, its breath hot and sickeningly musky against her face. She couldn't tell what it was wearing, or the shape of its face, but its skin was pale like the moon and their midnight blue eyes bore into her like twin dead seas, void of life and mercy. Their brown hair swayed in the candle-lit moonlight as it grinned, sickeningly sweet chuckles escaping its lips as it marveled at the sight of her. Helpless. Scared. **_Trapped._**

"Hello, Puppy..." It purred. "It's been a while, and I see you've been living up to your name~"

Thiara couldn't breathe.

However, she would _not_ give in, no matter how afraid she was.

Quickly, she shut her eyes tightly before it could sap away any more of her control, trying to move her legs, arms, fingers, tail or anything that could give her more autonomy. She had to act fast or else all of her would be gone. And true, the thing was right in its statement, that it had been quite some time since she had faced off against this creature, but she still remembered what to do.

"You're not real. You're _not_ real." She chanted to herself, her whispering voice shaky and afraid. "You'll go away soon, but you aren't _real_..."

Surprisingly, the figure seemed to take no offense to this as it simply laughed and softly caressed her wrists.

"You're playing this game again, are you?" It teased, lightly rubbing her scarred palms. "It does not work, you know. It never will. I will admit though, it's cute to see you try. It's precious how pure you are, even now."

The girl didn't respond, still repeating her earlier words, trying to summon some faith that it could save her.

The figure laughed.

"Open your eyes." It commanded.

_And she had no choice to obey._

Her surroundings were blurry yet clear at the same time, the fabric beneath her feeling all to real while the scent of the room was too sweet for it to be grounded in reality. The figure was mostly comprised of shadows, but its eyes, its eyes were still there, hungry and waiting.

 _"Beautiful."_ It breathed.

It leaned in towards her, one of its errant hands now caressing her cheek.

_"You can't keep hiding your pretty face away, Puppy... As cute as it is, I want to see it..."_

She wanted to _**vomit**_.

But, this **monster** cared very little about what she wanted.

"Yes... you've been very naughty lately, haven't you?" It asked, its lips brushing against her neck. "You've been very, _very,_ bad, haven't you?"

Thiara mustered up all her courage to glare, wishing she had the freedom to raise her middle finger at the beast that had ensnared her.

"Oh, but that's not your fault... No, no, not your fault..." It continued, its breath becoming strained. "It's mother's fault, isn't it? She took you from me, took away our future. Took away the one love I have, the only one I truly love... Don't worry, she'll pay in due time too..."

"It's not real, it's not real...!" She began to whisper, sounding close to tears.

"She's the reason you have to act so tainted, isn't it? You poor, _poor_ , thing..."

The thing's hands suddenly became searing hot, though it wasn't due to fire or any kind of offensive spell. For some reason, it still felt like it had.

_"I'll cleanse you, do not fret, Puppy~"_

Hungrily, needily, it enveloped her in a kiss, sending shivers down her spine. As bile rose in her throat, so did her utter terror and anger, tears burning at the edges of her eyes, fearful squeaks and moans bubbling from her delicate throat, muffled by her predator's tender lips. Its soft hand was still clasping her wrist, but the one that had touched her face was now snaking beneath her, under the nape of her neck, below her shoulders, behind the crook of her back, and then aggressively clasping at her behind, eliciting another high-pitched squeak from her.

It chuckled, taking a short break from its kiss to speak.

" _Hah_... I... I cannot wait for you to be _mine._ " It hissed, arousal and desire lacing its smooth voice.

Her soft whines echoed the room as she began to sob through clenched teeth.

"Ah... how cute you are, when you cry~" It cooed, cupping her face and talking in a demeaning tone. "Still, if you did not want to be punished, then you should not have been bad."

There were a myriad of things that she could've done wrong. Thousands of things she could be blamed or punished for. However, that still didn't make her any less angry or distraught to not know _why_ she was being tormented.

At that thought, the figure cocked its head and continued.

"My, my... it seems you don't know what you did." It purred. "How pure~"

The figure then snapped their fingers.

And with that, the room changed, suddenly no longer a room, though the bed still remained, and instead became a four-sided window to... what seemed to be a _memory_. A recent one, at that.

There, to her horror, was Darkeethus, sitting down on one of the stools of the bar they were currently residing in, and in front of the water-like glass, were her own hands and a familiar book. It had been just after they got back from that scouting mission, from the cannibalistic dwarves, from the time she nearly _died_.

Her heart was beating so loudly at the time, and her ears had been burning so hotly, that she could hardly register a thing that the lizard had said until...

"-I promise, I'll always protect you, no matter what. I... I care about you, Thiara."

She remembered, her heart stopped.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, and she was half tempted to go into a rage at those words. She knew because she felt it even now, and her mind was flooded with her thoughts from before.

In her show of trust, he offered up some memories of his own, the traumatic and quite tragic memory of seeing the man be forced to kill his own wife. While she knew that it had happened before, the sorrow, the rage, the desperation, the sheer **_love_** he felt for her, momentarily transplanted into her own mind as her glowing knife did its job. That had only happened a moment ago and now he...

_How dare he..._

He had said he would die for her, that he would give everything he had to just see her again...

_How dare he...?!_

How cruel. How cruel that she finally could understand why people loved, why people married, why people kissed and hugged and stayed by each other's side forever and it was because of him. A man who still desperately and fiercely loved a long-gone memory. 

_Why did he...?!_

She knew now, that she loved him. She couldn't remember how it started or when, but for the few months they had been travelling in this group, she had fallen for him, she broke her own rules, cursed herself to end in tragedy, and-

She'd had a few daydreams now, desperate and clumsy, about what it might feel like to hold his hand, about what it would sound like to hear him say...

_**No, don't...!** _

_"I love you, Thiara..."_

_**No...** _

_"I love you."_

**_Stop...!_ **

_"Thiara... what's wrong?"_

**_Be quiet!_ **

"I love you, Ki-"

**_Shut up._ **

_"Thiara..."_

_**Stop saying my name so sweetly, and just SHUT UP!** _

Tears bubbled down her cheeks, her vision blurring and reddening as her thoughts began to attack her mercilessly, her heart racing in her chest.

_He'd said it, didn't he? He loves his wife that much. He'd give everything up for her, and you think you'd be exempt? No, you're just fodder to him. Just a child. And now he's found that note, right? You're nothing to him! He's lying to you, like everyone does! You love him and he'll never love you back, never ever, and he's telling you he cares! Isn't it sweet? Isn't it sickening? You're just like her, just like your mother, gonna wait near the door every night for a man in love with a corpse! You should hang yourself to avoid the pain, like she did. She abandoned you, and he will too, you pathetic-_

**"Shut up!"**

Her voice echoed throughout the strange room, shattering the liquid glass and turning the screen of her memories into dust, scattering all over the floor. In a mere second, she was back on the bed, panting, heaving, her voice shuddering from her tears.

The figure was still there, though now they were at her bedside, standing with their arms crossed.

"You see, Puppy?" It asked, sounding like a disappointed parent. " _That's_ what you did."

The creature... her brother... now became clearer and more visible, as she was able to see his soft white tunic, his brown pants, his gentle and horrible smile as he wiped away her tears, his touch tender and kind despite the fact he was anything but.

"You fell for another man, my love. _That_ is your sin."

Gently, tenderly, _**painfully**_ , he kissed her forehead, brushing a few errant strands of hair aside.

"But don't worry... I'll find you again, before anyone else..." He continued, holding her close to his chest. "I'll find you, we can finally be together, and no one shall stand between us. Everything is falling into place, Puppy..."

She still couldn't move, her sobs wracking her tiny frame. 

He shushed her, as if that would ease her pain.

"It's okay... You'll awake soon, but I swear to you I'll erase all traces of that animal, don't you worry..."

Her eyes shot open, fear gripping her heart like a vice.

Upon seeing her reaction, he chuckled softly, tilting her head upwards as he grinned, his eyes devoid of mercy.

"Oh yes... I'll break his mind as punishment for looking at you. I'll torture him for touching you..."

She tried to kick, tried to punch, panic settling into her as she struggled in vain to break this trance, this invisible hold on her entire body. She wanted to pretend not to care, wanted to pretend she felt nothing, but it was far too late for that. He was a liar, and an idiot, and a coward, but she cared for him... She couldn't live without him now, and she couldn't let anything bad happen to him! She...

She was in love with him.

Suddenly, hands tore at her jaw, ripping her gaze violently to the side, her eyes widening in surprise as her brother glared at her with immeasurable hatred and malice.

**"̴I̵'̵l̵l̷ ̵k̶i̸l̷l̸ ̸h̵i̷m̵ ̷b̸e̷c̶a̴u̶s̵e̸ ̷y̵o̸u̶ ̴l̶o̸v̵e̶ ̴h̶i̷m̵.̵"̵**

_Thiara flung herself out of bed._

This time, she truly awoke, feeling around her to find her same old crusty sheets, her thin blanket, shitty wooden walls and floors that splintered when you touched them, and Ren's massive fluffy body laying at her feet. Her face and her pillow were wet with tears, her heart thumping against her ribcage as she sobbed, gritting her teeth to muffle the noise.

At this moment, she wanted nothing more than to have the man she loved burst in and hold her, to comfort her, to protect and love her like she wished he could.

_That was hopeless though._

No matter how much she bled, how hard she cried, how intense the pain felt...

**No one ever came.**

Bleary-eyed and exhausted, she continued to sob, leaning over and falling onto Ren's massive form, her shoulders trembling and shaking from fear. The wolf, so gentle, so kind, leaned over and licked her, his keen whines echoing in her ears as she burrowed into his fur.

She kept wishing with all her might that maybe she was wrong, and that maybe he would come.

But she knew that all that would happen is that she would cry and cry until there were no more tears left, and then she would choose between keeping herself awake or risking another visit from a new nightmare that might plague her mind.

How foolish she was...

It really didn't matter how strong or smart she became...

In the end, she was always _powerless._

**_And no one would ever be able to save her._ **


End file.
